


retracing one's steps

by atavans



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavans/pseuds/atavans
Summary: On what otherwise would've been a mundane day, a letter prompts a change of plans for the Warrior of Light.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Crystal Exarch x WoL Recommendations





	retracing one's steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itbeajen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jenn! I am grateful that FFXIV brought us together, and am endlessly appreciative for all the times you have made time to run content with me thus far. Thank you for being a wonderful friend, and I hope we are able to remain friends for a long time to come.

As the people around the Warrior of Light often intone -- there is no rest for the righteous.

However, since their latest return from the First (with their fellow Scions in tow this time around), the Warrior of Light has been able to spend their days living a relatively mundane life. Fellow adventurers might turn their noses up at using their hands to craft and gather -- rather than to fight -- but the Warrior of Light finds that there’s a different kind of thrill to being able to depend on themself for food and goods. It’s a glimpse of a life they could’ve led had they not chosen the path of an adventurer.

Though they have to admit that spending time in the Diadem isn’t at all comparable to mapping the region (and even outright boring sometimes). 

Yet, after being summoned to a parallel star, killing creatures made of primordial light and nearly becoming one themself in the process, defeating those they had called colleagues once upon a time, and transporting their friends’ souls across stars… Their down time in Eorzea is a sorely needed change of pace.

And thus, the Warrior of Light is gearing up to spend yet another day in the Diadem when they find an envelope nestled in their shoes on their way out of their accommodations. 

Only their name is written on the front, but the Warrior of Light easily recognizes the handwriting -- there’s only one other person who lives with them, and that person is G’raha.

They normally start the day together, but by the time the Warrior of Light woke this morning, his side of the bed had already lost its warmth, suggesting he’d long since departed. Without him there to share the space, it dawned on the Warrior of Light for the first time just how big their accommodations are.

Whatever business he’s attending to today though, they suspect this letter will provide them with more details.

_My dearest,_

_Apologies for leaving this morning without so much as a goodbye. I had not dared to disturb your slumber when you had looked so peaceful sleeping. You have my word though that we will see each other again before day’s end. After all, today is a very special day._

_Though I am sure you intend to spend the day in Abalathia’s Spine, perhaps you would consider venturing elsewhere today._

_Do you remember when we first met? Or rather, I suppose it is more accurate to ask -- do you remember when we first crossed paths? I would not fault you if you did not, for I know that since then, you have ventured far and wide beyond the borders of Eorzea and seen a thousand thousand sights._

_Regardless, I cannot make things too easy for you. If you have not figured out by now, this is meant to be a challenge. That is why, all I will say by way of a hint, is that this area in the South Shroud makes a fine place to leave a gift. (Or a second envelope.)_

_Most sincerely yours,_

_Raha_

With G’raha’s hint in mind, an examination of a map of the South Shroud leads the Warrior of Light to presume that he’s referring to Urth’s Gift. Their presumption is proven correct when they arrive at the very destination.

Fortunately, there’s no need for them to search a carcass this time around, but there’s still the matter of searching for the second envelope. As they examine the nearby shrubbery, they wonder if G’raha is watching from somewhere out of sight, like he had been when they first crossed paths. 

Experimentally, the Warrior of Light calls his name, “G’raha?”

A beat passes. And then another. But no response ever comes.

The Warrior of Light tries his name one more time. 

Still, there is no response, and they can only deduce that, wherever G’raha is, he’s not observing from the trees.

After some more searching, they eventually discover an envelope hidden amongst the surrounding foliage. Like the first envelope, this too, only has their name written on the front in G’raha’s handwriting.

_My dearest,_

_Congratulations on finding the second envelope, though I did not doubt for a moment that you would. Your resourcefulness is but one of the myriad qualities I love about you._

_I am sure you have been wondering what the purpose of this challenge is. So much of our time together was spent in the First that, now that we’re back on the Source, I thought it would be refreshing to take a walk down memory lane, and revisit the places that first brought us together. Despite not being there physically to walk alongside you, know that I am thinking of you all the same._

_To that end, do you remember where we raced to in search of wind-aspected aethersand?_

_As capable as I know you to be, I am not proud enough to willfully send you into Ixal territory for the sake of nostalgia. However, that does not mean that I am against having you search elsewhere in the North Shroud for the third envelope._

_Most sincerely yours,_

_Raha_

The Warrior of Light surveys their map of the North Shroud, trying to figure out the location of the third envelope. 

Notably, this hint isn’t as obvious as the previous one was. Per G’raha’s direction, they rule out the Ixal Logging Grounds, but that leaves them with the rest of the North Shroud still. Left to right, up to down, their eyes hone in on each location on the map, hoping that _something_ would jump out at them.

Hmm, what had happened in their race for the wind-aspected aethersand?

The Warrior of Light had managed to beat G’raha to the Ixal Logging Grounds and wrest the wind-aspected aethersand for themself before he could… And then what?

...He decided to reward them for their prowess in battle, and the reward ended up being the water-aspected aethersand they needed. Where had he sent them to retrieve their reward though? It couldn’t have been far from the Ixal Logging Grounds, could it?

The Warrior of Light reads G’raha’s letter again.

_….As capable as I know you to be, I am not proud enough…_

Proud. 

For some reason, their mind latches onto that word. They refer back to their map of the North Shroud immediately, not wanting to let the delicate thread slip away. Their eyes scan the landscape until they zone in on the area just underneath the Ixal Logging Grounds -- _Proud Creek_. 

Bingo.

The Warrior of Light makes their way there, and sure enough, upon arriving at the clearing, the third envelope lays right in plain sight. 

_My dearest,_

_Congratulations on figuring out the location of the third envelope. I admit that the hint was not that simple, but I knew that you would be clever enough to identify it. I will not have it said that you are merely brute strength._

_Still, I am sure you will be glad to hear that the next hint I have for you is the most obvious thus far -- you can find the fourth envelope from the person who is responsible for our paths crossing in the first place._

_Do you think we would’ve ever met if you had not sought out this person? Perhaps it is the idealist in me, but I like to think that, even if you had not, we still would have found each other somewhere down the line._

_That is not too silly a thought, is it?_

_Most sincerely yours,_

_Raha_

As if the letter were a substitute for G’raha himself, the Warrior of Light presses it to their chest, feeling their lips curve up in a smile. Given that he sent himself to another star in the hopes of preventing the Calamity that would claim their life… _No, G’raha, that isn’t too silly of a thought at all._

The Warrior of Light lets themself bask in his words for a moment longer, and then makes for Mor Dhona. Of G’raha’s hints so far, this most recent one didn’t require any thought at all, especially considering that they’d spoken with Rammbroes rather recently.

When they arrive at Saint Coinach’s Find, Rammbroes wears a knowing expression as they walk up. “I have been told to expect you,” he says, handing over a familiar envelope.

The Warrior of Light begins to open the envelope. “Did G’raha Tia tell you anything else?” It’s unlikely that Rammbroes will say anything to spoil whatever G’raha’s plan is, but they can’t help asking anyway.

“Ah, you know how our friend is,” Rammbroes says, looking like a man who definitely knows something, “he is a man who knows how to keep secrets.”

An unsurprising answer. “He certainly does,” the Warrior of Light agrees with a chuckle, thinking of all the secrets that G’raha had kept under the guise of the Crystal Exarch.

They thank Rammbroes for the envelope, and he bids them to take care. Once they’re far enough from camp to have some privacy, they finally read G’raha’s latest letter.

_My dearest,_

_I am sure you had no trouble at all obtaining the fourth envelope. All the same, I offer my congratulations, and am pleased to inform you that there is only one more destination that I would have you visit. I will even tell you where that destination is -- the cafe on the upper story of Rowena’s House of Splendors in Mor Dhona._

_Though your travels today were not on the same scale as those you normally make, I do hope you found some enjoyment out of this little scavenger hunt. Thank you, my love, for humoring me and going along with it. I appreciate the trust that you place in me -- even at times when others have been understandably wary -- and assure you that I do not take it for granted._

_I look forward to seeing you shortly._

_Most sincerely yours,_

_Raha_

The Warrior of Light feels their heart swell at the contents of this latest letter, and allows for a few beats to pass in order to regain their composure. After all, it wouldn’t do to keep G’raha waiting for too long.

Teleporting allows them to arrive in Mor Dhona in hardly any time, but rather than break out into a sprint, or call upon a mount, they decide to walk the rest of the way to Rowena’s House of Splendors. They can only guess at what G’raha has in store for them, and don’t want to spoil anything due to their impatience.

As the Warrior of Light approaches the exit leading out to the cafe, they see G’raha standing just outside with his back to them. They’re not trying particularly hard to be quiet with their steps, so they’re not too surprised to see his ears perk up at the sound.

He turns around and when G’raha’s eyes meet theirs, his whole being seems to light up -- his bright demeanor only further emphasized by the way the sunlight seems to frame his silhouette like a halo.

G’raha ends up meeting them halfway. “Congratulations on reaching the end,” he says with a wide smile. 

“Is my prize you?” the Warrior of Light asks with a teasing lilt to their voice.

G’raha brings a hand up to cup their cheek. “You have me,” he replies, a tender tone to his voice. “I have long been yours.”

The Warrior of Light places a hand over his, and nuzzles their cheek against his palm. “And you have me,” they say, closing their eyes.

The two of them stand there like that for a moment, and the Warrior of Light is content to enjoy the comfortable silence. 

Since setting out from home, they learned early on that the next day isn’t promised. Being with G’raha though, is like having shelter from the whirlwind that is their adventurer lifestyle. And with peace being ever fleeting, they’ll happily accept the moments of calm -- big or small -- whenever possible. 

“My love,” G’raha says, his voice almost a whisper, “would you humor me once more, and keep your eyes closed until I say so?”

The Warrior of Light nods, and they feel G’raha remove his hand from their cheek -- only to twine his fingers with theirs. He then begins to walk forward, prompting them to follow until he comes to a stop.

“Open your eyes.”

The Warrior of Light does as requested, and on the table in front of them is a baked good decorated with candles. It’s likely a cake, but the lump is rather misshapen. A conversation from the First suddenly comes to mind -- one where G’raha had mentioned making a cake for Lyna when she was a child that was described in the same way.

“Happy nameday, my love,” G’raha says, bringing the Warrior of Light out of their thoughts and confirming their suspicions about the baked good.

They think about teasing him, but despite the cake’s abnormal shape, there’s no denying that it was made with love. The thought that G’raha went to all this effort -- just because they were now another year older -- fills their heart with a warmth that spreads to every corner of their being.

And seeing the earnest expression on his face, the Warrior of Light finds that all they can say is, “Thank you, Raha.” Mindful of the fact that anyone can look up and see, they settle for pressing a kiss to his cheek.

If only for the fact that they get to be celebrating it with G’raha at their side, this year’s nameday has been the Warrior of Light’s favorite so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Legend has it that I wrote this in-between being greedy about my dps in the Puppets' Bunker because the hat and gloves of healing refuse to drop OTL
> 
> If I ever escape the Puppets' Bunker, you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://tonystonem.tumblr.com/). More of my work can also be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperstown).


End file.
